Beyond L
by Air Vee
Summary: L and B have had such a long running fued of wits, but do they realy hate each other or is it something greater they share...? ---My version of L and B's relationship! No yaoi... sorry. Please leave all comments good or bad! First story!---


Beyond L...

By AirVee

--**December**

The cool floor was spread before them, slick after mother just cleaned it. It was irresistible. L slid on his tummy wobbling as he flew across the floor; his eyes shut, his mouth wide with laughter, the wind flowing through the thick strands of black hair that littered his head. He was stopped by the rug on the other end of the long hall. Mother told him and his brother were to never slide along the hall in their socks or pillows or by whatever means they found to be a loop hole this time. But his brother was watching, keeping a careful eye on the younger Lawliet. If he was watching it couldn't be so bad. Mother would understand. It was his turn now. He got a running start sliding on his socks until he fell on his bum sliding the rest of the way. The older had toppled on top and they twisted into a massive squirming laughing knot of black hair and dark grey eyes. L fell over his little lungs pushing out as much laughter as physically possible until a chilled sting came at his side. He twisted harder his pink face screaming trying to resist the fingers that gently tickled his sides. L finally able to breathe jumped up after the older one chasing him down the hall into the dining hall, the two boys giggles rising near the ceiling that had to be at least 25 feet in the air. Father looked over the banister, smiling.

"Boys," The two stopped looking innocently at him. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Uh, bathroom." The older one lied.

"Yeah, the bathroom, papa." L smiled following his brothers role. It usually kept them out of trouble.

"Your mother wants to make sure you're not sliding around in the hallway again."

He smiled playfully as he came down the steps. They shook their heads still smiling. He picked up L in his arms faking a suspicious glare at the two before suddenly breaking out into a playful jog the other son could keep up with. He pushed L across the hall; all threes pajamas blowing in the small breeze they caused. L threw his hands up, laughing wildly, begging to go faster.

--**That night...**

L cuddled himself against his fathers chest, burying his nose in the satin pajama top. The two boys and their father sat in their room, him telling them about his great adventures fighting the bad guys as a officer, the arrests, the chases, The excitement of having two boys. They laughed wanting more cops and robbers stories. Mother came to the door, her small eyes shining, that little smile neither of the boys had peeking from the doorway asking for her husband back. He patted them on the head, tussling the older ones hair. The door shut. L curled up under the dark blue covers. The red nightlight scared him some nights, he just didn't want to see it. The older brought his red comforter to his brother slipping into his bed scrunching up next to him. L's hair brushed against his nose and he sneezed. The two laughed. L gave a great yawn and his eyes closed.

"G'night, L."

"Night, Beyond."

--**The next week...**

L came in, the snow still falling lightly outside around their grand home. His snowman was done so he was ready for cocoa. Beyond smiled. Looking from the window because Beyond wasn't allowed out with a cold. They wandered into the kitchen, L setting his scarf and coat on the wire above the heater. His galoshes waited by the fire drying in case L felt he wanted to go out again. Beyond pulled him up to the stool, passing him a generous slice of birthday cake from his earlier party. Beyond hated being sick but his parents refused to let it discourage him. Both of their parents were only children, they refused to hire butlers and maids for the large home determined they would be able to manage it on their own. They had and it was a beautiful sight to anyone who saw it. The large kitchen minimizing the already small children within it. Beyond spun a cracker around the lid of the jelly jar getting the jam the had tried to spill from him making toast. He delicately licked the little that oozed onto his fingers off before biting into the cracker. L tried to fit one of the many large strawberries covered in it's own syrup into his mouth. Beyond cut it into 3 pieces his little brother could consume. The parents had decided to turn in for a small time, exhausted from the family's celebration of Beyond turning 8. They cleaned up heading upstairs for bed. L hadn't realized his shirt was wet too, throwing it on another wire in their room over their own hot lamp. They giggled and played with Beyonds new toys not noticing how low L's shirt had slid off the wire. They tucked them selves in cooing small inside jokes to each other when the smoke began to build. L began to cough. Louder. Then Beyond. He turned to see great flames licking the ceiling their toys melting before their very eyes. L screamed. Beyond panicked, fascinated with the bright heat that danced around him, scared for his brother, his parents. He brain was finally able to get him to move the two of them out of the room, both still staring awe struck at what was happening. They flew down the stairs finally able to think again. Beyond tried to keep calm as he dressed L. His hands were shaking making it difficult to button him up. L was shaking too, watching the fire spread down the stairs to their hallway. Beyond pulled on his own jacket and boots not caring if he was buttoned. He had to get L out. He had to protect him. He shoved him out the door into the snow. Then Beyond remembered. His parents. He ran back inside despite L's screams for him to return. He ran up the stairs ignoring the boots rubber falling off as he went. He came to his parents room. They were still in bed. Beyond shook his father. Harder, then again, then his mother. Why wouldn't they get up? He felt his mothers cheek. How could she be so cold when it was so hot? The heat. The heat had gotten to him. He couldn't hear the loud bang downstairs, he couldn't feel someone pick him up and carry him out. No, the next thing he remembered was L crying next to him for him to be okay. A man in bright yellow holding a mask to his face. The sweet air making him cough. Then the darkness.

--**3 days later...**

Beyond felt better when the nurse came in. He knew he was in a hospital. He'd been there before when L hurt his back. Ever since then he didn't like sitting up strait. He could he just felt he could think better if he didn't. They had told him two days before. His parents, they were gone. Carbon Monoxide poisoning or something. It hurt to bad to care. L was someplace. Wammy's House, he thought. When he got better he was going, too. But now there was a great fuss over his brother. Beyond knew L would be scared without him. Upset over losing their parents but not having anybody who understood... Beyond sat up, having trouble thinking and moving considering he hadn't eaten since he heard. The nurse looked at him smiling. He glared at her, not liking how she could be so cheerful when he felt so empty.

"Is there something you'd like, hun?"

"My name is Beyond." He coughed. He hadn't spoken so his voice was low. "I want someone to call my brother for me. I want to talk to L."

"Kay..." Her face fell." Would you like something to eat, too?"

Beyond thought. He needed comfort food. His brother being so far away, no one here he knew to comfort him.

"Jam."

The nurse smiled again leaving him. An old man came in his eyes squinted behind round spectacles. He smiled warmly making Beyond nervous. Why was everyone so happy? Did they just not know what happened to him? L appeared behind him climbing on the bed, cuddling against his brother. Beyond was happy to see him, to be with him but something just wasn't right with either of them so expressing it was impossible.

"L, you okay?"

L shook his head. He looked up to Beyond. Light circles had formed under his eyes. He didn't blink and his face was pale and blank. It seemed like he too was not eating.

"Beyond, do you feel better?"

"I think so."

"This is Watari."

The old man gave a slight wave. This didn't make sense to Beyond. He was born with a second sight that made him slightly dizzy when he used it. Everything went red as the letters formed above his head: Quillsh Wammy. Beyond watched as the nurse came in with a jar of jam.

"No spoon?"

Her face turned a bright pink. He waved her off sticking a now slightly bony finger into the jar, trying not to chew his own finger off from hunger. L slowly dipped his finger in, licking the strawberry goo off slowly. Watari came over causing Beyond to flinch when he touched the boys thin shoulder.

"It's time to go."

--**5 years later...**

L had distanced himself from everyone, even his own brother. Beyond, known to Wammys only as B now, had thought it best for the two of them. But still, being his older brother he felt slightly abandoned and resented L for it. It was bad enough every thought he was younger than L, but he didn't correct them. He was still trying to figure out why L was always locked away in his room, typing constantly. B knew he didn't sleep anymore. L was feeling too guilty to sleep, occasionally blaming himself for the fire. It had only been 5 years since their parents died and L was a completely different person. Sitting in an odd manner, holding things weird, talking like he was having dinner with the queen, and biting his thumb when he was thinking. B couldn't stand being in the dark. He knocked on his brothers door.

"Who is there?"

"B."

"You can come in."

B opened the door. L sat at the computer typing away as if in a hurry. B closed the door. L closed the laptop and turned to B staring with his now black eyes surrounded by equally dark circles.

"What is wrong?"

"You are shutting me out."

"No, you know we are not to lead the others that were are related in any fashion. It is not personal."

"I do not feel that way."

"Are you mocking me, B?"

B smiled, pulling his legs under him griping them tightly.

"No. Now I am."

His smile broadened. L's expression didn't change. B russled his already messy black hair.

"L, I want you and I to do something together. Lunch."

"Lunch?"

L stuck his thumb in his mouth chewing gently on the pad. B nodded.

"Cheesecake and jam. Just the two of us. I want know what you plan to do here. You are only 10."

"We could talk now. While you are here."

"No," B shook his head." Discussions are best had over food. Sugary food, so the two of us can think."

B got up and walked out slouching slightly. L sat for a moment then turned and continued his typing.

--**The next day...**

The two sat across from each other nearly identical, B slightly shorter than L, his hair not quite as undone as the younger, B wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, L wearing a white one. They quietly ate, L dipping a spoon into a slice of cheesecake delicately, B scooping out globs of jam by hand.

"So," B stuck a sticky finger in his mouth. " What have you been up to?"

"I have decided something about myself." L pulled the spoon away from his lips, inspecting it for any leftover cake. "I would like to become a detective."

"Really?" B stared into space. "Like dad, huh?"

"Is that what he was?" L picked up a strawberry sticking it in his mouth. "I did not know that."

"What kind of detective?"

"For the FBI, I suppose."

L's thumb found its way to his lips. B withdrew a finger and jabbed in another in its place.

"Hmm."

"What about you? What would you like to do, B?"

"I might help you." A smile apeared around the jelly covered finger. "Yes, I would think we could work together. As partners. Do you agree?"

L nodded. He had decided to let B mimic him whether it was flattery or to annoy him. So far he was doing a superb job, holding things with only his thumb and index fingers, refusing to wear socks, sitting exactly the same way as L did.

"I do."

B smiled, which was how anyone could tell them apart. L no longer showed emotion, but B smiled an eerie type of smile that sent chills down the other children's spines. There was something not to trust about his smile. But no one could tell what.

"There is a good chance that I will be going to Japan to talk with an FBI official with Watari."

"How good of a chance?"

L bit on his thumb thinking.

"A 87 percent chance."

"That's good."

L rose from his seat, gliding to the door.

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

"I will not see you very much after that. Also," His head fell. "There are the tests comming up. I have to do my best. As should you."

"The tests?"

"To determine something that I am not sure of."

L walked inside leaving B with his hand in the jam jar.

-- **4 days later...**

The alphabetical order the room was forced into made no sense to B. Nothing these people did made sense. Why couldn't they just use their real names?And why these tests? The simple questions, the simple answers. He was done with the first 50 questions waiting for the next page with the higher difficulty. Margot, one of the proctors and veterans of Wammy's house, set the next 5 pages down, walking away to find another child who was done. B looked at the first question sighing his boredom off. The following question is a what: 'I am truly sorry for the passing of you're wife, Walter.' 1) statement of truth 9)a false statement 7) I cannot tell 5)A distraction... B read the question three times. What the hell is this? How the hell should he know? But wait, then again these are the harder questions. Why were there different numbers in front of each possible answer? B thought for a moment. I was the 9th letter in the alphabet. That had to be it. He write it down looking at the next. Evaluate the sentence: 'one is two if two is zero and zero is four.' O was 14. B did this over and over again and finished, memorizing the alphabet able to tell what letter corresponds to what number. He numbered his own name: B-E-Y-O-N-D... 2 5 25 14 13 4. L was easy, he was 11. W-A-T-A-R-I...23 1 20 1 18 9.

He went around the room doing it a grin spreading across his face with each successful label. Margot tapped him on the shoulder pointing to the new paper on his table. He smiled causing her to walk away from him, staring as he began to work again. L watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. B was exceedingly happy doing this test. L was done and watching the older Lawliet procrastinate through the paper work. He knew Beyond was smart enough to get through it as fast as if not quicker than himself but he seemed to not care to finish first or last, if at all. B felt his brothers eyes on the back of his neck. He turned smiling. He flashed L the loser sign. L knew he wasn't calling him a loser, just saying ' worry about L not B.' L stuck up his thumb, index, and middle fingers spreading them. B screwed up his face not understanding. L mouthed silently for him to put the two together. Literally. B turned around again hoping none of the moderators saw them having a conversation however silent it was. He put his hands together in as many possible ways as he could. Then he saw it. B. It was L's way of saying' he'll worry about B if B can't figure that out.' He flashed it over his shoulder showing he understood. The next hour came and went leaving the two trying to avoid contacting each other until the testers were dismissed. L slinked over to his room but didn't go in. B looked at him from across the room.

"I am going to teach you another language, L."

"What is that?"

"Sign language because you suck at making emblems."

A smile appeared showing he was both serious and joking. L stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I was not making an emblem. I was trying to make you laugh."

"I did. I my head." His smile grew wider." About how stupid your emblem was. I am stealing it, L. It's mine now."

"Are you?" His thumb removed itself." There is a word for that."

"That being?"

L turned went in his room. Before he shut the door he looked at B and for the first time in 5 years flashed a grin.

"Pawned."

--**6 years later...**

L had left and returned from Japan. He brought back a boy he named Near. Then he left and returned from America. He brought back two others he had named, the redhead Matt and the blond Mello. The three took the tests on their own and from the rumors did exceedingly well for their age. B took a fondness to Matt's no-care attitude. Mello was too quick tempered for his liking and Near kept to himself the way L did before he left England. B didn't like thinking about the old L. The new L was different. He wanted to make friends. Then there came the list. It listed everyone in Wammy's in order of speculation. Speculation that since L was so accomplished now, who would be "The Next L"? The list upset B when it was brought up. He was in 4th place. Him, L's own brother. Not that any of the others knew that. Another list was released a week later, slightly edited with reasons on positions:

1) Near - Third smartest in the house (Little L)

2) Mello- Fourth Smartest in the house (Chocolate-Mello as Sugar-L)

3) Matt - Fifth smartest in the house (Cause L likes him and he's good at figuring stuff out)

4) B (Backup)- Second smartest in the house( Sadistic, creepy, odd, has a jam addiction.)

After the list went up no one called him B anymore. Now he was Backup and he hated it. L was making this happen. No, it wasn't L's fault. He didn't make the list. B shook his head to make the whining subconscious stop. He was nearing 19 now, L about to be 16 this Halloween. L used to love his birthday, going door to door telling people it was his birthday and could he please have some extra candy. The people would smile and give him an extra handful. L would always be sick the next morning moaning about how great that years haul was and how he couldn't wait for next year. They hadn't dared to mention each other birthdays since their parents died. That day was Beyond's birthday. Near tugged at B's pant leg. Near was only about 4 and a very tired looking, curious 4 year old at that.

"Mr. Backup..."

"It's B."

B growled. Near didn't seem to care.

"I wanted to give you something."

He was dragging a black plastic bag behind him which he proceeded to open and pull out a doll of straw. He handed it to B.

"I made it. It's you. I made one for L, too. But I'm saving it for his birthday."

B stared at it for a moment.

"For... me? But Near, you do not know me."

"I want to. I see you all the time and I heard you like straw dolls that look like people. I like stuff like that too."

Before B could respond Near turned and walked away. B stayed in his room playing with the doll, fixing the crudely sewn seams. A knock came to the door.

"Who is there?"

"It is L."

B opened the door to see L slightly more ruffled than usual.

"I will be quick. I want you to stop. Right now."

"Stop what?"

"You know what I am talking about. I want you to stop."

"I have no idea--"

"I mean it."

"I meant it, too. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are calling yourself Backup, no?"

"NO! That's them!" B pointed behind L. "They started calling me that when that list went up."

"What list?"

B went to his nightstand bringing L the list. L skimmed over it. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"I-I am sorry, Beyond." L whispered as if B's name were a bad word. "I heard Near call you Backup..."

"They are calling me backup in case everyone else gets spent. Last resort."

L leaned forward letting his forehead rest on B's chest.

"I have decided that I would like you to begin being my partner, B."

L was almost inaudible as he buried his nose in B's Black shirt. B shook his head.

"I have decided something myself. I am leaving." L didn't move. "I'll be gone by the end of the week. I cannot be your partner, but I hope we can stay in touch."

L pulled himself away, a faint look of hurt could be seen in the black pools staring into Beyond's eyes.

"I see."

L turned, opened then shut the door.

--**2 days later...**

Beyond opened the door, the glowing numbers on his wrist showing it was nearing midnight. L waited next to him watching silently.

"I suppose this is goodbye."

"For now."

Beyond wanted to smile. To let L know everything would be alright, but he couldn't find the strength to.

"Hey, L..."His hand reached out patting L on the head lightly. "I love you. okay. And I say this cause I'm never going to say it to you again. Not even on my death bed. Okay?"

L nodded. B's hand came down but L's suddenly flew up making an L with his fingers. B pressed his fingers against his brothers making a B.

"Remember that." L's voice shook. "That you cannot make B without L."

"I know..."

Their hands fell and B picked up his bags for the last time.

"L," L looked up."I'm sorry to tell you this but... I'm leaving because I'm no detective. I'm not you. I've been trying to behave and not tell you. Cause you're my little brother. But I..." B turned to L, a crazed look in his eyes. "I'm more of a criminal than a detective."

He walked away but not before L ran up to hug him one last time, handing him a jar of jam before going back in the house to watch from the window as his brother disappeared.

--**December 15, 2003**

A knock came to the door, L was a day away from going back to Japan for the case he was working on. He opened the door and a tall man stood in front of him, a black mask on leaving only his eyes visible. He was holding a rather large, black colored blanket stained with blood.

"May I help you?"

He moved part of the blanket to reveal a small boy, about 8, underneath sleeping, also covered in blood. L moved to the side, sticking his thumb in his mouth as the man entered. L went one way, hinting the man follow him, but the man went another way, a long bony finger escaping the black shirt he had on pointing to where he was going. L followed closely, trying to check on the boy to see if he was hurt. The man stopped at a black door that was marked NO ENTRY. He pulled out a key to L's amazement, stuck it in, turned it and walked inside closing the door behind L. L however had had enough.

"Who are you and what have you done to that boy?'

"Tch." The man's eyes narrowed. "The great detective Ryuzaki doesn't know who I am? After all those years? The LA Cases?"

"Beyond?"

B took of the mask showing how badly he'd been burned from their last meeting. Despite it he was glad he'd fooled L smiling broadly as always. He set the boy down on his old bed.

"So, how have you been, Ryuzaki?"

"Who is this?"

"His name is Brandon. How have you been?"

"Fine..."

"What case are you working on right now? I hear from people it is that Kira guy everyone is worried about."

"It is. Beyond, I want to talk to you about Brandon."

"He is fine. It was just one hell of a flight. The little guy has a case of jet-lag." He nudged the boy." Hey, B. Hey! We're home, get up."

"Hrmmm..." His eyes opened looking up at L and Beyond. He paniced for a moment then saw the burns. "Ithoughttherewastwoofyaforasec..." He rubbed his eyes.

"Who is he?"

"He's mine."

L looked at him for a moment to see if this was true or not. Beyond nodded.

"He's, what, 8 now. Yep. Just about. BB, you awake yet?"

"Yeah, dad..."

L let a small smile appear. He suddenly left the room coming back, standing in the doorway.

"Beyond, this," He pulled a small boy into the room who was wide awake. "This is Ryu-- Landon." L looked up at B. "My son."

Beyonds jaw fell. L had a son? L? He stared hard at the small child who couldn't have been more than 3. He had pitch black eyes with grey circles that had begun to form around his eyes and his black hair was short and undone like L's.

"Landon, this is Beyond."

The boy shrinked away, unsure of how to react to this new person.

"S'okay, little guy."

Beyond bent down and cooed to him to stop hiding behind L's leg. Landon looked up to L who gave him a nod.

"Hi..."

His voice was small and meek, also like L.

"I am sorry about him. I have not told anyone about him, I do not usually let him around the others. He's very timid. But Beyond I have something we can do."

His smile grew wide.

"As a family."

-- **A few moments after...**

L opened the door leading to a hallway that went nowhere but to a wall with a small Russian rug on the other side. Beyonds eyes grew wide in surprise and amazement.

"L... Is this--?"

"It is." L smiled meekly his pale bony cheeks flushing a light pink. "An exact replica of our old hallway."

L picked up Landon walking over to where the polished marble began. Landon held on to L's white sleeves for dear life, his tiny knuckles turned a even lighter shade of white.

"This will be fun. I promise." L turned to Beyond. "One last time? I have to go back to Japan soon. This is perfect. One more time?"

L was looking desperate. He felt it, that longing in his stomach for a family of his own, even if it was just him, his brother, his nephew and his son; it was a family. Beyond looked at him skeptically.

"Aren't we a little old for this?"

"No..."

L strained the O trying not to whine. Brandon was still trying to find out what they were going to do in a hallway that went nowhere. Landon didn't know either but he knew he shouldn't be doing it.

"Please, Beyond?"

L let his voice whine out of character even going so far as to add a small grin to the end. Beyond smiled mockingly. The years they spent apart working against each other, B trying to kill himself out of shame for losing and letting his brother see him indulge himself in his sick interest. It'd been years since the two had fun. And many more before that were they both enjoyed it together. This was all they had left. This was what tied them to each other. The memory of Beyond's birthday. Beyond sat next to L, calling Brandon to his lap.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

He asked innocently but Beyond didn't answer. He gave him a great push and Brandon flew down the hall screaming first out of panic then realizing he was enjoying it he started to laugh until he spilled on the rug, giggling mercilessly. L nudged Landon toward the starting gate giving him a gentle push but he held tight to L's blue jeans, crying.

"I don wanna! It's scawy!"

Beyond picked him up by the back of his little jeans, causing him to let go of L from shock. Before he knew it him was gliding down the hall on his bum, screaming like his cousin then holding his feet as he spun around laughing finally tumbling on Brandon the two of them squirming with joy.

"Again! Again!"

L sat laughing not realizing Beyond had snuck up behind him.

"Little brothers turn!" He grabbed L around the waist slinging him across the floor sliding to a stop just before the rug. He stood up his face turning pink, tight with anger. Beyond panicked but L burst out laughing.

"I cannot believe you fell for that!" He puffed out his chest mocking Beyond. "The big tough Beyond Birthday!"

He bent over laughing the two boys on the floor laughing at his imitation. Beyonds face was a bright red unable to respond. He suddenly broke out a big grin, sliding across the floor in just socks landing on top of L. They looked at each other checking to see if the other was hurt. Seeing they were both fine L tackled Beyond attempting to russle his already messy hair. All the laughing and giggles could not be heard through that walls which is how L designed it... To be private for his family.

-- **January 21, 2004**

L sat in his chair Light looking over his shoulder at the computer, ignoring the tight metal brace around his wrist leading to L's narrow arm.

"Ryuzaki."

L seemed slightly surprised to hear the voice coming from the laptop. A large B took the screen.

"Hello, Backup."

"Ryuzaki, B is en route to W.H. He will be there within hours. I thought this information would be of relevance to you."

"Why is he going there?"

"I have a feeling he would be better there than tagging along with a criminal."

Lights face twitched at the word 'criminal'.

"B, where are you?"

"That is not important. Ryuzaki, I have a very odd feeling. I believe this is the last time I will talk to you. I just thought maybe I should... apologize. The BB Murder cases. Everything that happened in America. Especially Beyond Birthday. I apologize. I have to go. B out."

The screen went back to being just L. His face showed no emotion as he rose from his chair walking out the room. Light followed behind knowing he couldn't go anywhere else but where L went. He suddenly felt his arm tug another way. L had chained him to the desk!

"Ryuzaki!" L turned to see what was wrong. "What the hell?! When did you take the chain off?"

"Do not worry about that, Yagami-kun."

L walked out of the room leaving the team wondering. He ran into Watari pushing his cart of sweets to L. L pulled him aside to a closed off room.

"Watari, why did you alow that message from Beyond to go through with everyone in there?"

"What message?"

"He hacked us."

L said with a hint of impessment. His brother was as smart as he thought, maybe smarter. L relaxed, scared that Light with the possibility of being Kira could have derived a way to find and kill Beyond Birthday. L stuck his thumb in his mouth unsure on how to react and went back to his chair re-cuffing himself to Light.

-- **7 hours later...**

Light turned over in the small bed trying to block out the never ending typing above him as L sat precariously on the dresser. The tapping came to an end as his phone rang. Light sat up in a quick, annoyed jerk as L answered.

"Hello. This is Ryuzaki. Yes. I--I... Oh." L turned away his voice fading with every pause. "I see. When do you suppose he died? I see. Yes. I have him. Yes. He is sleeping. I will. How did you get this number again? I see. Yes. Thank you for calling. Winchester, England, please. Yes, that is the address. Thank you."

L hung up and climbed off the dresser. He let the phone fall to the ground with a soft thud. Light stared as L began to shudder, sitting on the floor making small whimpering noises.

"Ryuzaki?" Light climbed out of bed. "Are you alright?"

L got up and locked himself out of the room. He walked into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut he fell to the floor, head in his hands, sobbing insanely. He felt a light touch on his shoulder to see Watari and Landon standing above him. Landon curled into his lap sighing softly trying not to cry. Watari held L as he quieted himself down.

"Ryuzaki, what is wrong?"

L looked away. Watari put his hand on L's shoulder, nodding.

"Beyond is dead."

End.


End file.
